


Under the Sea

by NicNack4U



Series: Sparkle & Shine [2]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Ariel's Aria (Disney), Attics, Beaches, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, High School, Homework, International Fanworks Day 2021, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaids, Mermen, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not a Crossover, Ocean, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, treasure chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: As for Cat and Jade, they were disappointed and frustrated they haven't found anything yet. Until they did. It was hidden behind Cat's brother's creepy and weird things. They moved all that out of the way to uncover what they found.It was a chest. An old treasure chest, like the ones pirates are usually seen stealing from in folklore and movies. It was a little dusty here and there, and save for a few light scratches and some chipped paint, it still looked brand new. It was painted a rich red, lined with gold, though they couldn't tell if the gold-lining was real or not.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Sparkle & Shine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526165
Kudos: 5





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Sooo... idk what this is, honestly. Ha. I just was looking for writing prompts, saw this one and... just started writing with no plot or plan lol. Let's see how that goes haha. Um, enjoy? I guess? 🤷♀️

"So!" Sikowitz was saying to his students, arms casually crossed over his chest while lazily, but excitedly pointing at them while pacing back-and-forth on the mini-stage in his classroom. "In conclusion, your assignment for at home tonight is to look through your attic. Look for anything special, extraordinary. Something _completely_ out there! _Wow_ me when you come back here tomorrow, class! I want you all to really _think_ about this as you search for whatever it is you're gonna wow me with." 

His eyes twinkled mischeviously at his favorite students as he looked at them through his eyelashes while sipping from a coconut. The bell rung. "Class dismissed. See you all tomorrow! Remember: _Wow_ me, people!"

And he was out the door before they got out of their seats. 

Cat wiggled in hers excitedly as she giggled. "Oh, my family has all kinds of interesting things in our attic." Then, she frowned, remembering the things her brother put up there. "Except for my brother. This one time, he put an old electric chair up there."

"What?! He did what?!" Her friends exclaimed in shock. She nodded while standing up from her desk chair and gathered up her school things. 

"Oh. Mhm," she hummed as she followed her friends out of the classroom. "And, I think it may actually kinda still be up there. And, I think he has old torture devices? But, I'm not totally sure about that one."

Jade raised a brow, interested. She smirked. "Old-school torture devices? Sounds fun. You'll have to show me them sometime, babygirl."

Cat giggled, ducking her head down to hide the flush on her cheeks. She smiled, shyly and excitedly in equal measure. "'Kay-kay! Come over now, Jadey! My parents and brother shouldn't be home yet, so we could look through my attic in peace, no problem!"

Jade's smile turned wicked. "Love to. Let's ride, Kitty-Cat. We're taking my car. You can just leave yours here 'til tomorrow."

Cat nodded. "Kay-kay!"

* * *

Cat and her family haven't been up in their attic in quite some time, in all honesty. Last time one of them were, it was her brother. He hid... something up there, but wouldn't tell them what.

"Another torture device, maybe?" Jade guessed with glee, once they stopped coughing and waving away the dust that had collected. 

Cat giggled nervously. "Yeah, maybe." She shrugged, and began her search for something amazing to show Sikowitz. 

Half-an-hour passed them, and in that time, their friends sent them selfies and videos of themselves with any random, goofy thing they found stored away in their own attics. 

Tori and Trina found an old karaoke machine, a few fragile knickknacks (that Tori sternly forbid her sister from touching, which they argued over and nearly broke in their struggle to be the one to hold it), a really freaky-looking clown mask, and mixtapes their parents made for each other back during their days of high school. Most of the songs on the mixtape were from Zeppelin. 

Andre found his grandmother's wigs, her old sewing machine and even her sewing kit, all still attached. His friends all ooh'd and aww'd when he showed them outfits she had made years and years ago, plus a few blankets and quilts. One of those blankets was Andre's baby blanket, with his name sewed on. It was a deep ocean blue with his name sewed in cursive, baby blue lettering. 

Robbie found, to his and their surprise, puppets. Hand puppets, just like Rex. Rex, of course, had quite a few snarky things to say about that. Robbie sighed in defeat, his head hung low as Rex and his friends laughed at him. 

As for Cat and Jade, they were disappointed and frustrated they haven't found anything yet. Until they did. It was hidden behind Cat's brother's creepy and weird things. They moved all that out of the way to uncover what they found. 

It was a chest. An old treasure chest, like the ones pirates are usually seen stealing from in folklore and movies. It was a little dusty here and there, and save for a few light scratches and some chipped paint, it still looked brand new. It was painted a rich red, lined with gold, though they couldn't tell if the gold-lining was real or not.

"Uh, guys," Jade's breath hitched excitedly. Her hands shook slightly as she held her phone. "Cat and I are gonna hafta cut this short. We just found somethin' _bitchin'_. We'll tell ya all about it later. Later!"

She hung up while they all spoke excitedly over each other and shoved her phone in her back jeans pocket. Jade then stepped closer, next to Cat and smirked while crossing her arms. "So, a chest, huh? What'cha think's in there?"

"Ooh, I hope it's treasure! Or sparkly jewels! Ooh, or even the necklace from _Titanic_!" Cat shook Jade excitedly. Jade chuckled darkly.

"Kitty-Cat, the necklace is a movie-only element, hon. But, they do sell replicas online and in museums."

"Oh," Cat pouted. Then, perking back up, she clapped her hands excitedly. "Come on, let's see if we can open it without a key!"

The lock itself, unlike the chest, is strangely and literally shiny and new, by the look of it. And there were, to Cat and Jade's shock, melodic, soft noises coming from the chest. 

There was a slight crack in-between the chest and lid. They leaned in closer to listen. And they heard... singing? An aria? What?

_"Aah-aah-aahh_

_Aaah-aah-ah-ah_

_Lada-dada-dada!"_

Then, there was a faint warm breeze carrying the scent of the sea. Cat giggled and squealed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, Jade! Mermaids! Merpeople! There are merpeople in this chest!"

Jade couldn't speak. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she gaped at the treasure chest, switching her gaze between it and Cat. She shook her head in denial. "No. No way. No freakin' _way_. Merpeople _aren't real_. They're just myth!" 

"But you heard them, Jade!" Cat pointed at the chest. "You heard them sing! They're real."


End file.
